Rebekah's Christmas at the 4077th
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. Takes place immediately after the Christmas episode. Father Mulcahy hasn't seen a certain nurse all day. He's worried about her, so he goes to find her. For the Cortex Christmas challenge 2016. Rated K plus for drinking.


**I'm really mad (at myself) that I haven't explained Rebekah/Angel's backstory of how she ended up at the 4077** **th** **yet or how Col. Potter** _ **truly**_ **knows her grandfather. Guess that'll come later on, won't it? Well, anyway, this is my entry for the Cortex Christmas Challenge on the Synchron Cortex Forum. This is probably going to be the only (if not one of two) one to have a K or K+ rating. I got permission from one of the mods (moderators) on the forum to advertise it. So search "Synchron Cortex" in the forum box and I'll also provide a link below. This moderator is probably one of the craziest gals I know. In a** _ **very**_ **good way I mean. *Calls the mod's pen name* *Tackles the mod who has arrived***

 **Seriously, this girl is awesome, sweet and. …one of my internet sisters. Anyway, back to the story. Takes place right after the Christmas episode. I don't know if there's more than one, but it's the one where Fr. Mulcahy suggests to Radar to call Maj. Winchester's mother and bring him his childhood winter toboggan (hey, an indicator as to where I'm from if you know what I'm talking about!)/knit cap/winter hat. Told in Fr. Mulcahy's perspective (until a time is mentioned before it goes to third person perspective) and for those who don't know the fandom that well, their interactions are more father/daughter than romantic. Spiritual (because I can; no, for Christian/Catholic themes), friendship, family and… FINE. There is some minor romance, but not much. Slight death mention, but shouldn't be too graphic. If this is too much, don't worry, I've got other Christmas one-shots, just not in this fandom. This is my submission.**

 **A/N: I only own Rebekah and the storyline (of this one-shot, not the episode). Enjoy! Oh, and the italicized bits are Rebekah's singing.**

* * *

 **The Voice of an Angel on Christmas Day**

While everyone was singing, I heard a gorgeous voice and not necessarily Major Houlihan's. I haven't …seen her all day, which has happened before, but it's Christmas. No one will notice me sneaking outside the tent. I heard music and that voice again.

The words sounded so… foreign. *

Yet that didn't last. I could follow the music and I came to recognize it as 'Silent Night' a classic in the first verse. "It's coming from Margaret's tent," I said. I turned to my left and went into my tent before getting Rebekah something she truly wanted. I walked over.

 _Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia! Christ, the Savior is born, Christ the Savior is born!_

I took a breath before quietly opening the door and leaving it open a small crack. _Silent night, holy night. Son of God, love's pure light; radiant beams from thy holy face, with the dawn of redeeming grace. Jesus, Lord, at thy birth, Jesus, Lord at thy birth._ **

"Major, close the door. It's pretty cold outside," Rebekah began. I cleared my throat. She turned and noticed me. "Oh. Father John. I wasn't expecting you." ***

Rebekah is the only one who calls me that. "Rebekah, your voice is so beautiful. So, angelic, if I dare say so myself," I said closing the door tighter.

Her back was to me but I heard her chuckle and with that chuckle, there was usually a smirk. "You just did, Father," she said. I noticed that she had a record player and the only people that had access to record players were Radar and Major Winchester. ****

"Where did you get that record player?" I asked.

"Major Winchester let me borrow it this morning and said to return it to him when I was finished. I got the music from Radar and he asked me what was wrong. I just told him that I wanted to feel some inner peace because this is my first Christmas without my siblings," she said solemnly. I almost questioned her, but I didn't because she would've left something out if she was lying. I noticed a picture frame. A woman that I guessed was Rebekah's mother was on a hospital bed and had a small smile on her face. I recognized Connor, but not her other siblings. *****

"Who's who?" I asked, not knowing any other names besides Connor's.

Rebekah took a breath. "The other woman is my sister Emma who is in the Coast Guard. She's a nurse like me. Next to her is Ryan who is in the Navy. Near the foot of the bed and crouching is my eldest brother Daniel who is in the Marines as a doctor. The youngest there is to my knowledge," she said. There's a silence before she speaks again. "How long were you standing in here, Father?"

I took a breath through my nose. "Well, I heard you singing the last part of the second verse outside and I came in for the third verse. The first bit of singing I heard sounded like its original version, I think."

She faced me and nodded. "I've got some German lineage somewhere," she said. "My mom used to sing it to me and when she got sick, Emma took over. Back at the 8063rd, in the first few nights there I'd hum it to myself to get to sleep."

"I see," I said. "Rebekah, you were born in Durham, were you not?" She nodded. I sighed. "From what I heard you saying in pre-op the other day, you sounded like you really missed the Blue Devils."

She looked at me. "Father, what are you getting at?"

I smiled. "Well, my sister as you know is a sister. We've got a friend in Raleigh. I had her contact him. It was a few strings being pulled as well as His grace," I said as I grabbed the box.

Her eyes widened. "Father," she said as I handed her the gift. I could only feel my breath hitch.

"Go on," I insisted. "Open it." She took the ribbon off before the paper. Good thing I asked to have it wrapped. She opened the box.

"Father, thank you. Maybe I'll get a gray one when I go home," she said as she unfolded the blue sweatshirt.

"Try it on," I said. She smiled.

"I have something for you as well, Father. Show the orphans that you've got the Christmas spirit," she said. I was momentarily confused. She also had a box. "When I was last on R and R, Daniel showed me something that belonged to our great grandfather," she said as she handed it to me. No surprise that it was a nightcap like St. Nicholas himself would wear.

I was surprised when Rebekah embraced me tightly in a hug. "Though they were born in different states, my siblings still support Duke. It's where so much happened," she said.

She let go. "There's a party in the mess tent and I snuck away. Shall we?" I asked. She smiled. We got back to the mess tent.

* * *

"Ah, there you are Padre, Bekah," Col. Potter said. "You're just in time to watch Santa in a drinking contest with Mrs. Claus." I saw Kellye with some of the other nurses as Rebekah laughed at the colonel's comment.

I heard a camera going off. "Klinger, be sure to get a picture of them under the mistletoe," Nurse Baker said.

"Mistletoe? Where'd Hawkeye find that?" Rebekah whispered.

Baker smiled. "It's not real. It's hand-crafted. You'd be surprised what you can do with cardboard, paint and glue when you've got some time to spare."

We got closer to the table and Rebekah hugged Radar. "Oh my," I said quietly.

"Don't faint on us, Father," Hawkeye said with a grin on his face. "Once the gin came out, Major Houlihan wanted in." Rebekah was laughing at that.

Major Houlihan and Capt. Hunnicutt were currently downing shots. "Might as well do it now, Pierce," Major Winchester said.

"First time that I saw mommy drinking with Santa Claus," Klinger said.

"Klinger," Radar hissed. Rebekah placed a hand on his shoulder and gave Hawkeye the go ahead. He had a large stick and hung it right above them.

"Attention, attention everyone," Col. Potter said. "It has come to my attention that Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus are under the mistletoe. You two lovebirds know what that means."

Some of the nurses cheered and started chanting for them to kiss. "I'll get my turn in a while," Hawkeye said, giving us a wink. "Igor," he said. Igor came over as Klinger snapped a picture of them kissing. As the party went on, Igor went around hanging the mistletoe over two people at a time. Klinger's turn came with Kellye and they did a kiss on the cheek, per Kellye's preference.

A few of the others had their turn. "Remember, anyone standing with ...Father, what is your policy?" Col. Potter asked.

"The forehead or the cheek," I said. (1)

After the kiss between Kellye and Klinger, I noticed that Rebekah wasn't by my side. "Radar, where's Rebekah?" I asked.

"She's helping the colonel sober up Santa and Mrs. Claus," Radar said as the mistletoe landed in front of him and not surprisingly, Nurse Baker. "Ah, come on Igor!" I patted Radar on the back.

"I'll be ready to catch you if you faint," I whispered into Radar's ear. Radar nodded as Nurse Baker planted a kiss on his lips. Radar didn't faint.

"You alright thee, son?" Col. Potter asked. The mistletoe made its way around and the next thing I knew, I was under it.

"One for the books," Igor said, unsure of what else to say. I didn't know who was across from me.

I heard a snap of the fingers and I knew instantly. 'Oh my,' I thought. Rebekah pulled me in for another embrace. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and I returned it.

"Are you alright, Father?" Klinger asked as Rebekah went to check in on Santa and Mrs. Claus. The party would be ending. Rebekah moved fast, that was for sure.

"I gotta have my turn," Igor said with a grin. He ended up locking lips with Nurse Lacey as Lt. Ginger and Nurse Peggy helped Margaret to her feet.

"When did Angel get a new sweatshirt?" Margaret asked me. I told her that I gave it to her.

"Last go around so I hope you're ready," Rebekah said.

"Then it's off to bed. I don't know if we'll get more wounded overnight," Col. Potter said.

"Pierce must really like Houlihan," Charles mused.

"Kiss already!" all the nurses said. Hawkeye made the first move of embracing Margaret. Their lips locked.

"Indeed, and I think the feeling is mutual," I said as they continued their kiss. Col. Potter gave orders to do whatever with the makeshift mistletoe but to use the stick for firewood. At 2100 hours, we filed out of the tent. I saw Rebekah talking to Klinger and Igor.

"Would you have rather wanted him to kiss you on the lips?" Igor asked. Were they talking about me?

I went over and Rebekah folded her arms. "It would've been nice," she said.

"I think it would've been odd," I said, letting them know I was there.

Klinger gave me a serious look. "Rebekah seemed a bit upset when she saw the mistletoe going around and I asked why. Her boyfriend gave her a kiss on the cheek before going away. She and Nurse Baker have that in common," Klinger said.

Oh. "Except Baker's married," Igor added.

"Come on, Major. Angel, do you want to guide her to her tent?" Hunnicutt asked. Rebekah nodded and smiled at me once more.

* * *

(With Father, Igor and Klinger)

"It was definitely an interesting Christmas party. I think we all want to be with our families, but we are a family. Different units of a family," Igor said.

Klinger nodded. "We're some sort of family. Good night Igor," Klinger said as he and Father went in the general directions of their tents. (2)

Igor went to his own tent with some of the others.

* * *

(With Rebekah and Margaret)

"You okay, Major?" Rebekah asked the older woman. "Or do I need Hawkeye to drag you under the showers again?"

The blonde shook her head. "Some rest is needed. We didn't get _that_ drunk. I heard you talking to Igor and Klinger earlier. I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

Rebekah was silent. "I don't know, but when a friend of mine saw him on R and R, Kyle said that he didn't want to be in a relationship until he could return to me in the states."

Both women laid on their cots. Rebekah may have appeared to be sleeping, but she must've known the song that well.

 _Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright. Round yon virgin mother and child, holy infant so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace._

Major Houlihan closed her eyes, opting to thank the younger woman the next morning or when more wounded came in... or whichever came first.

* * *

 ***Appears out of nowhere with green and red on* Time to roll curtain!**

 **(*) Father Mulcahy isn't in the best hearing range nor does he understand German.**

 **(**) Google "Silent Night" and if you find a song by Bon Jovi, that's a different thing. In the results should be something from Wikipedia. Those are the lyrics I grew up learning. If you want it in German, you can actually find it on the same page. Don't want to use Wikipedia? Type in the last italicized bit first because that's the first verse. The second and third verses are done in their respective orders.**

 **(***) While Fr. Mulcahy's full name isn't revealed until 4 or 5 [maybe more; if you know the fandom better than I do, tell me how many episodes after the Christmas one is where Fr. Mulcahy reveals his full name] episodes later, I decided to reveal it here.**

 **(****) Remember the episode where Radar played disc jockey for 22 hours? He's seen with a record player. They likely had no time to get it from Charles, so they gave him one. That's my theory, anyway.**

 **(*****) It's up to you as to whether that's an Easter egg or spoiler, but since I'm the one who wrote it, it's more of a spoiler.**

 **(1) Okay, I may be Catholic, but I don't know everything when it comes to kissing a Catholic priest. It varies on the priest is literally all I can tell you.**

 **(2) I think Klinger and Father Mulcahy are two tents apart. If not, then their tents are merely on the same side.**

 **A/N: Last M*A*S*H one-shot of 2016. Thanks to** **maycontestdrew** **for telling me about the Christmas challenge on the Cortex and also for reading this. 6 pages.**

 **Update announcement: I'm probably going to be whipping out a flurry of one-shots (so to speak) and a couple of rewrites. Then I'll resume to the list in 2016 (or 2017) with whatever I'm on next.**

 **As always, R and R, F and F, vote and ask. Bye! Happy Holidays! Safe travels (if it applies to you) and yeah, that's a wrap.**

 **``Eagle**

 **Revision date: 1/6/17**

 **What I revised: hands. I put hands instead of eyes when I originally typed this.**


End file.
